Euterpe
Euterpe (Grk: Eὐτέρπη) was a suspect in the murder investigations of High Priest Pelagios in A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) and General Mark Antony in Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time). Profile Euterpe is a 23-year-old priestess with freckles and mid-length, curly brown hair. She wears a ruffled white toga with a brown cord belt and a white headscarf with a blue meander pattern. Additionally, she sports a silver necklace around her neck. In her first appearance, it is known that Euterpe is good at archery, eats tzatziki and knows chemistry. In her second appearance, it is discovered that she consumes blue lotus, has a cold and wears perfume. Events of Criminal Case A Greek Tragedy Euterpe became a suspect after Zara and the player learned that she worked with the victim. Surprised upon learning about the murder, she told the team that Pelagios was their link with the gods. She identified herself as his apprentice and told the team that it was her responsibility to guide the people after his death. She then excused herself to go prepare a sacrament for Pelagios' passage into Elysium. Euterpe was spoken to again about the evil eye pendant that Pelagios had given to her. She told the team that Pelagios had threatened her because her ceremonial powers were more potent than his. She admitted that she could not stand Pelagios and that Zeus also did not favor him, resulting in his murder. Euterpe was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Zosime for Pelagios' murder. Later, Zara and the player took an ill Kai to see her on the recommendation of doctor Theophilos that her prayers along with his medical treatment would do Kai good. She told the team that she would need to perform an incense ritual on him and required blue incense cones to heal him. After finding the cones, Euterpe performed the ritual and returned Kai's energy to him. Egypt is Burning Euterpe became a suspect again after Jack and the player found her belongings on Cleopatra's warship. She informed the team that Mark Antony had chosen her to be his personal diviner and had brought her with him on his Egyptian quest. She was then shocked to learn that Antony had been murdered, telling the team that she needed to return to Greece to cleanse herself of bad spirits. However, Jack told her to stay put in Egypt until they found Antony's assassin. Euterpe was spoken to again about her breaking the vase that the victim had gifted to Cleopatra. She admitted to harboring feelings of love for Antony and detested the fact that he only had eyes for Cleopatra. Euterpe was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Cleopatra for Antony's murder. Trivia *Euterpe is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Travel in Time. *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Euterpe was the one of the Muses in Greek mythology, presiding over music. In late Classical times, she was named muse of lyric poetry. Case appearances *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects